


Lovely Family

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yabu visits the sick Inoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Family

**Title:** Lovely Family  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Summary:** Yabu visits the sick Inoo.  
 **A/N:** This is some kind related to my previous drabble, [Temp Check](http://inookei-22.livejournal.com/2202.html), but you don't need to read it to read this~

\----------------------------------------------------------

This week, Jump isn’t staying in Jump house. They are staying with their family. It’s always like that, a week in Jump house, and a week with their family. Today is also Jump’s day off. Well, they have 2 days off. But unfortunately, Inoo gets sick. He’s down with fever. Yabu knows that, since it’s him who finds out that he’s sick yesterday. Of course as a carring boyfriend, he visited Inoo at Inoo residence.  
  
“Hello, Keiri-chan. Good morning.” Said Yabu, he greets Inoo’s little sister when Keiri opens the door for him.  
  
“Hi Kou-niichan.Good morning too. My brother is in his room, I guess he hasn’t waked up yet.” Keiri greets him backs nicely. She let Yabu in and meet Inoo’s mother in the living room.  
  
“Hi Kota, thank you for visiting, Kei is in his room. You can go up there. If you don’t mind, please wake him up, he needs to eat his breakfast.” Said Inoo’s mother while bringing tray with porridge, medicines, and water.  
  
“Okay, may I help with the tray?” said Yabu offering a help.  
  
“Oh, thank you Kota-kun. You’re such a good boy.” Inoo’s mother gives the tray to Kota and goes up stairs, Yabu followed her. Inoo’s mother opened her son’s room and enters. And so does Yabu. She opened the curtain and shakes Inoo’s body genteelly.  
  
“Kei, Kei, wake up, honey.” Said Inoo’s mother trying to make Inoo awake. “Come one, Kota is here to see you, wake up.”  
  
“Mmm. … 5 more minutes, mom, please” said Inoo, haven’t noticed that Yabu is there too.  
  
“No no no. Wake up, now!” She shakes Inoo’s body again.  
  
“Okay, okay” he says still looking so sleepy.  
  
“Come on, brush your teeth, wash your face, and then eat, so you can drink the medicine.”  
  
“Yes, mom.” Said Inoo while lazily gets up from his bed and go to the bed room. He still doesn’t know that Yabu is there. Then Inoo’s mother excuses herself and left the room. After a while, Inoo finally REALLY awake, he gets back to his bedroom and finally realizes Yabu existence.  
  
“Ko – Kou-chan?” said Inoo, he even doesn’t believe his eyes.  
“I’m at home am I?” said Inoo in disbelieve. Well, usually he can only see Yabu in the morning at the Jump house.  
  
“Yes you’re home, Kei-chan. I just come here to visit my sick boyfriend.” Said Yabu sweetly.  
  
“I thought I was dreaming.” Inoo giggles. “Thank you for visiting me.” He continued.  
  
“Sure. Come here, eat your breakfast or you want me to feed you?” Yabu said while tapping Inoo’s bed. He, himself sit on a chair beside Inoo’s bed. He is holding a bowl of porridge and ready to feed Inoo.  
  
“I can eat by myself though, but I like it when you feed me. So please feed me.” Inoo replied like a spoiled little child. He sits in his bed, and Yabu start to feed him. After he finishes his breakfast, he drinks his medicine.  
  
“Thank you Kou~” Inoo thanked Yabu for feeding him. Yabu smiled and kiss his forehead.  
  
“You’re welcome. You’re still burning hot, even worse than yesterday. You should rest more. Should I go home so you can rest?” Yabu started to let his ‘mama’ side out. He’s worrying about his Kei so much.  
  
“No, don’t go. I still need companion here.” Said Inoo cutely. Of course, Yabu can’t refuse his wish.  
  
“Hug me please~” Inoo demand.  
  
“Wow, you’re so demanding and spoilt today, aren’t you?” he said that but he hugs Inoo anyways.  
  
“Well, I am. But I am being spoiled only towards you~” Inoo smiles widely because he got what he wants. He hugs Yabu tightly, it seems like he is claiming that Yabu is his.  
  
“Well it’ because only me who can spoil you, nee?” Yabu patted Inoo’s head. “If you do that towards someone else, I’ll be very angry.”  
  
“I know that.” Inoo giggles. “But you shouldn’t here too long, you might get sick too.” Said Inoo, he lets go of the hug. He said so, but his face tells the other way, his face is like telling Yabu to stay with him.  
  
“It’s okay, don’t worry. I won’t get sick. Even if I get sick, you’ll take care of me, right?” Yabu hugs Inoo again.  
  
“Yes I will.” Inoo giggles, then he smiles seeing Yabu. “You know what? You will be a good husband.” He laughs, Yabu ruffles his head.  
  
“Yes I will~” he says confidently.  
  
“Who ever be your wife, is very lucky.” Inoo says, he bits his lips, knowing the hurting-truth that someday Yabu might marry a girl. Seeing that hurted looks on Inoo’s face, Yabu smiles.  
  
“If I ever marry someone, that someone will be you, Kei. So don’t worry~” Yabu smiles warmly.  
“We engaged, right? You have the ring~” he laughs lightly.  
  
“Yup~ that makes you my husband to-be~” Inoo says happily.  
  
“Even if we are forced to be separated, it won’t change my mind to make you my spouse~” Yabu holds Inoo’s hand and kisses it.  
“It’s because I love you, so I won’t let you go~”  
  
“You’re really sweet Kota.” Inoo smiles and entwined their hand. “I just hope that no one and nothing will force us to separate from each other.”  
  
“Me too, dear Kei. I hope so too.” Yabu says as he tightens their hands. Little did they know that Keiri and Inoo’s mother heard it all. They’re eavesdropping their conversation right from the start. Keiri can’t see the scene so well, so she pushes her mother and unexpectedly they fall and the doors opens, exposing the eavesdropping mother and daughter.  
  
“Keiri?! Mom?!” Inoo yells in surprise.  
“You eavesdropping us?!” he face-palm himself. Yabu laughs and helps Inoo’s mother and Keiri to get up.  
  
“You know what Kei, Kota? You guys can make such lovely family.” Inoo’s mother says.  
  
“I’ll be happy to have a brother-in-law like Kou-niichan~ He’s such nice guy, also he can controlled my annoying brother.” Keiri says as she stands up with helps of Yabu’s hand.  
  
“Why should you two eavesdropping us?!” he sounds mad and his anger looks so clear. Inoo’s mother and Keiri laugh. Yabu smiles as he approaches Inoo.  
  
“Well at least they show their support to us~” he ruffles Inoo’s hair. Inoo becomes calm again.  
  
“See? He can control Kei-niichan with just ruffles his head.” Keiri laughs. Inoo blushes.  
  
“Shut up!”  
  
“He’s cute when he’s blushing nee~” Inoo’s mother says again.  
  
“Yup, he is. He is cute~” Yabu says happily.  
  
“Kou, don’t play along with them!” Inoo pouts his lips.  
  
“But I’m just saying the truth. Come on don’t pout.” Yabu says as he caresses Inoo’s cheek. The pout gone in instant.  
  
“Really, you both can make a lovely family.” Says Inoo’s mother. Keiri agrees to it and says too,  
“Indeed, a very lovely family.” Then they laugh happily.  
  
“We will make a lovely family, right Kei?” says Yabu as he winks at Inoo. Inoo smiles.  
  
“Yup~ We will~”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry if it's no good *bow*  
I know there's no real conflict on this fic *bow again*  
Sorry for that...

I'm down with fever and get this while I lie down on my bed hahahaha~  
Aaah, I hate to be sick, it feels like world is just too harsh *sigh*

Please leave me a comment~  
I'll be pleased to read it~

Thanks for reading ^~^


End file.
